


My Ghost Lover

by CheeseyNoodles



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseyNoodles/pseuds/CheeseyNoodles
Summary: A killugon fanfic where Killua's a ghost whos been cursed by Nanika and is now attached to Gon.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 14





	My Ghost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> The town is based off of the town from totoro and Gon lives in something that looks like the protagonists (Satsuki) house from totoro.

Chapter 1:

Gon lived on the countryside of japan in a small town, he lived with his auntie named Mito. Since his dad left at a young age. There's only one school in the town Gon didn’t go to, not because he didn’t fit but because he helped a lot at home. He did notice a bunch of weird sounds in the house and things just disappearing or moving but honestly he didn’t think about it to much. Gon were 14 years old and had only two friends, Zushi and Retz. Zushi didn’t go to school either while Retz did. Zushi lived just 5 minutes away from Gon while Retz lived Further away from Gon. Both Zushi and Retz are 14 years old to. 

Anyways Gon was on his way to the library to borrow a book for Mito. Gon got to the library with his bicycle and went in to meet the owner and librarian of the small library, Kurapika. Gon greeted Kurapika and went to search for the book Mito asked of him, When he finally found it he noticed a young looking girl probably a few years younger than Gon. She had black hair and blue eyes,she was wearing a lighter pink t-shirt with lighter brown shorts and a pair of normal white sneakers. He looked at her for a good 2 minutes he thought he had seen her somewhere before, but couldn't tell from where. She was trying to grab a book from one of the isles, Gon went up to her  
“hey!”  
he said with a smile on his face.  
“o-oh hiya!”  
she said smiling back at him.  
“do you need any help getting the book down?”  
Gon asked.  
“oh uhm yeah i kinda need some help, heh”  
The girl said nervously smiling, Gon helping her get the book down  
“soooo what’s your name?”  
The girl asked.  
“i'm Gon! And you are?”  
He said, smiling at her.  
“Im Alluka! It's nice to meet you!”  
She said smiling back.  
“It’s nice to meet you too! Oh! sorry i gotta go now see ya some other time!!!” He waved, Smiled and walked off, Alluka waving back at him smiling. 

A bit later when Gon was at home he heard a strange noise coming from the attic and he decided to go check it out. Gon grabbed a flashlight and opened the door up to the attic. Since Mito wasn’t at home he was actually scared to death, the attic usually didn’t make sounds and he just began overthinking alot. He began walking up the stairs and put the flashlight on. Every step he took made a loud creak sound and Gon just got more and more scared, he reached the top and opened the second door slowly. He shined the flashlight around the room before stepping in, there was one large window in the middle of the room right in front off him and just some old furniture and moving boxes. He walked in the room and a huge slamming sound could be heard behind him, he quickly turned around to see that the door was closed. He ran up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked, how much he even tried to it didn’t work. Mito wasn’t at home so Gon didn’t really know what to do, banging on the door wouldn’t really help.

After about 5 minutes of trying to open the door he gave up and turned around to be met by a boy. The boy was standing there looking out of the window moonlight shining on him, his white hair shined as the boy then turned around. Gon and the boys eyes met, well Gon being too afraid to even move or scream he just stood there staring at the boy. He wouldn’t lie though the boy looked amazing, the way his light blue eyes shined in the dark, Gon noticed that the boy was wearing a pair of light brown shorts a pair just like Alluka did, he also wore a white t-shirt with white and blue sneakers. The boy started to walk towards Gon while all Gon could do is stare.  
“You look really pale, have you seen a ghost or something?”  
The boy said with a chill tone, he was smirking a bit too.  
Gon still just stared at him, but now less scared? He honestly didn’t know how to feel.  
“Hey you there?”  
The boy said now standing right in front of Gon their faces almost meeting.  
Gon backed away and hit the door quite hard, but when doing so the door suddenly swung open and Gon Fell down the stairs. Luckily enough Mito was there to catch him almost right in time.  
The only thing was that Gon hit his foot really Hard in the stairs.  
“Gon what are you doing up there?!”  
Mito said really concerned of course.  
Gon looked back up and noticed the boy was gone.  
“O-oh I just heard something up there and wanted to go explore it…but then the door closed behind me, I wasn’t up there for long though…”  
he lied to Mito and didn’t feel good about it but thought it was best to not tell her about the boy.  
”We gotta do something about your foot, it looks sprained..”  
Mito put Gon down and helped him to the Living Room, getting some ice, bandage and a pair of scissors, Then helped Gon with his foot.

(Note: AAAAAAAHHHHH thanks for reading this is my first ever work and im kinda happy with it :DDD)


End file.
